The Path Of A Warrior
by Facejacker97
Summary: Varrick Whitemane is a talented yet hot headed warrior and this is his story
1. Intro

Blood and honour

the tale of a warrior

fore word i am not the owner of the elder scrolls skyrim i am just a fan mearly writing a story that i hope you will enjoy

blood and honour these are the morales of a true warrior, the morales of companion. Varrick Whitmane thought this as he struck down the last silver hand member. He sought glory, honour and revenge, revenge for the death of kodlak whitmane, his leader, master, father. Anger the only emotion he could feel it was consuming him, caputring his very soul he began to change, mutate his hands enlarging, claws spouting from his finger tip. a howl, a deathly howl released, released from a beast, a werewolf, fading from the distance hell bent on revenge and filled with rage.

hey guys it was my brief intro im not very good a creative writing bear with me. 


	2. Chapter 1

_The warning_

A shearing pain was down his back, Varrick attempted to pull himself up but was unable to summon his strength he lay there starring in to he night sky, the pain returned to his back. Varrick reached down to find the pain only to be greeted by the warm feeling of blood how had he come here how had he gotton the slash, these questions were not important the only thing that was, is, his survival mustering all his remaining energy he leaned on his bow and pulled himself up and began to limp towards the snowy abyss of the storm. Varrick walked and walked until his legs gave away. He clappsed preparing for deaths cold dark embrace he waited and waited until all he could see was darkness. He awoke in a lush green field surrouned by the swee sounds of the birds tweeting away. Looking around attempting to establish where he was Varrick noticed and Man walking towards him as the man grew closer Varrick began to make out his facial feautures until, closer and closer he came until he was withing 3 meters away and that when he reconised the man it was his father Kodlak. " Varrick my boy how are you" Kodlak greeted him with a firm embrace. Varrick replied " father... how is this possible, a..am i dead" Kodlak chuckled to himself oh no not yet anyway, i have come to deliver a message. i know you seek revenge for my death, grief is natural i only come to say that the real enemy may be closer than you think" and with those solom words Kodlak and the field began to vanish until Varrick was returned to darkness.

Varrick awoke to the soft touch of a woman's hand to his forehead. He looked up a smiled to the young blonde woman tending his wounds her piercing green eyes seemed to indicate she was worried, Varrick met her gaze and looked down to his wound It was black not an infection but poison the look of it caused him to faint. When Varrick awoke again he was alone the young woman was no where to be found but the thing that had him most curious was his wound it no longer looked black but it was healing nicely he did not know how but he knew that it must have took considerable magical power to heal a wound of that degree, Varrick pushed open the door to the shack and found himself in the city of Dawnstar and the young girl sitting on the deck chair looking down and the smouldering ruins of the city.


	3. Chapter 2

_An unexpected meeting_

As the sun rose over the mountains the smell of burnt flesh and wood filled the morning air. Varrick Sat down next to the young blonde woman, unsure of how he should inquire about the current situation " Wh..." but before he could get his words out a cry followed by the the smell of fire followed over head. The young blonde woman stood up and yelled to Varrick " quickly follow me i must get you to safety". As they ran she pulled a elven dagger from her boot and began to pick up pace, only while he was running did Varrick realise that the dagger was in fact one of his own but such question he did not have time for. They arrived at the Jarls keep and rushed inside, but what they found Varrick did not expect. Crowds and crowds of people pouring into a hatch below the Jarls throne. The cry was heard again but instead it was greated by a language Varrick did not know of a crash shortly followed, then all was silent.

People were to afraid to breathe it seemed like a eternity before the Jarl hustled everyone to hurry along. It was almost Varricks turn to enter the the chamber when the Screaming of a little girl could be heard from across the room a beam had collapsed. Varrick urged the Jarl to get every one inside and that he would rescue the girl and follow after, the Jarl gave him a agreeing nod. Varrick rushed over to the girl " are you hurt" he asked she was crying so hard the only words he could make out were " help... my leg" he pushed the beam off her and picked her up. He sprinted towards the hatch when the cry came again this time it sound as if the creature was getting closer and closer, until finally the side of the keep burst open.

Standing there was nothing other than a dragon, it opened it's mouth and Varrick knew what was going to happen he threw the girl aside and ducked. Flames flew past the top of his head singeing the top of his hair. He instinctively pulled out his bow and fired volley after volley into the dragon but it just kept advancing nothing seemed to have an effect on it, Varrick reached for another arrow but his quiver was empty. He looked around for another weapon he scanned the room until finally he found a guards weapon laying underneath the dragons foot. Varrick took off on a sprint heading straight for the dragons foot until he was but a couple of yards away, he was so focused on the dragons foot he didnt notice its tail coming from the side it hit his side with the force of bull and knocked him clean off his feet. Again Varrick got to his feet and tried again each time the dragon managed to stop him, each time he could feel his strength getting weaker. after several attempts he decided to make his final stand he ran at the dragon. the dragon was shocked at the sudden boldness of his opponent, but it did not take it long to come to it's sense's the dragon snapped at Varrick but he slid beneath it and grabbed hold of the sword and plunged it into the dragons stomach. The dragon howled in pain, Varrick pulled the sword out and the dragon knocked him aside smacking him against a beam. All hope had seemed lost the dragon was advancing again and along came that language he had heard before. A sudden gust of wind flew past him followed by the sound of slashing and hacking. Varrick was confused by the situation but seized his chance he advanced on the dragon cutting aswell until all that was left was a life less body on the floor. Varrick dropped to his knees completely drained of his energy. Looking up he noticed a figure coming towards him he raised his sword but a sot voice greeted him " hold friend i mean you no harm" it couldnt be.. but it was the Dragon Born.


End file.
